Weekend Ruined
by Only1Left
Summary: "I just want something bad to happen to you. Not like really bad, just...something to ruin your weekend." Set after The Blonde Squad. Cori One-shot.


**Just an idea I came up with after watching The Blonde Squad. Enjoi!**

"_I feel like I've done something terrible to you."_

_A pause, then, "…Yeah."_

Tori's hands gripped the steering wheel hard, minutes after she'd been ushered from Cat's desolate presence. Even in Cat's worst moments, she'd always seemed like she was happy. But not this time. This time, Tori herself had brought Cat down hard. And she was feeling pretty much horrible about it.

Tori sighed and ran a hand through her brown hair. How could she make it up to Cat? Other than, well, making something bad happen to herself. On purpose. Which was _not_ going to happen.

She flipped through the contacts on her phone, occasionally glancing up at the road, and desperately wishing she could talk to someone, anyone, about her issue.

Tori's finger paused on Robbie's name. He certainly cared about Cat a lot. Maybe he'd understand.

Robbie's phone, however went to voicemail, leaving her with a fun jingle to leave a message to.

_Sorry, I'm not near my phone_

_I'll have to leave you with this tone_

_I might be outdoors, but maybe not_

_But-probably-not-because-I-don't-make-plans-that-much-because-people-think-I'm-not-hot_

_Still for whatever reason I can't pick up now_

_I might be eating from a cow_

_I might be in the shower or in my sleep_

_But pleeeease just leave a message at the BEEP!_

A slight smile crossed Tori's face as she listened to Robbie's ridiculous voice.

But then it faded and she sighed, continuing the scrolling until she reached the bottom, then scrolled upwards.

Andre Harris.

The name stared back at her until Tori tapped the call button.

As the phone rang, Tori was so deep in thought as to what she was going to say to Andre, she barely caught a glimpse of the truck that almost killed her.

So when Andre picked up his phone, he heard nothing but a scream and a loud crash before his face went pale.

It wasn't long before Andre called everyone, informing them of what had happened in a shaky voice.

And soon, they were all gathered around Tori's hospital bed, except for Jade, staring at the tan brunette surrounded by machines. She was awake, but exhausted.

"Tori," Andre breathed sadly, stepping closer to the hospitalized girl.

"How did this even happen?" Beck asked.

Tori opened her mouth to reply, but Robbie stopped her, sparing her the trouble and energy.

"Well she was on the phone while driving," Robbie explained, and pulled out his PearPhone. "See? One missed call. Tori Vega."

"I wanted to talk about what had just happened between Cat and I," Tori croaked, her voice weak. Cat, standing close to the corner of the hospital room, winced, oddly silent.

"So what ha-," Andre began to ask, but was quickly interrupted by Cat.

"Don't talk about it!" the redhead yelled, her hands drawn up over her ears and her eyes clenched shut.

Andre put up his hands in an "I-didn't-do-it" motion.

Cat let out a deep, shaky breath. "Can I talk to Tori alone? Please?"

And so reluctantly, Robbie, Andre, and Beck left the room, fulfilling Cat's first request that actually made sense.

Cat approached Tori's hospital bed cautiously, as though every step was causing Tori even more pain.

But as she neared Tori's broken body, she drew her hands up to her face and began to sob.

"Cat, don't cry," Tori's gentle voice consoled.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, Tori," Cat choked out, every fiber of her being pouring out in apology.

"For what? For being the reason I was trying to call people and ended up being run over?" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, the brunette realized that had sounded a little cruel.

Cat's crying grew louder and wetter.

"A-and f-for," she stuttered, and Tori strained to hear her words correctly, "for wishing th-that something, um, b-bad would h-happen t-to you."

"Cat," Tori slowly lifted her arms to embrace the smaller girl, being careful not to hurt herself.

But Cat was not quite finished. "A-and then s-something bad _d-did_ happen, a-and it's…it's all my fault!"

"Cat, it's not your fault," Tori reassured, "I shouldn't have been on the phone while driving."

"B-But now y-your weekend's r-ruined," Cat looked up at Tori, her brown eyes opened wide and filled with tears that perpetually spilled over.

"Well…a little," Tori admitted, and Cat let out a small squeak. "But don't be sad! I don't wanna ruin your weekend too."

"Y-you sure, Tori?" Cat asked, wiping her eyes, which proved useless as another waterfall of tears spilled down.

Tori smiled a little. "Positive, Cat. And I'm sorry I made you do that to Evan. I mean, what you tell your boyfriends should be your choice."

Cat sighed, remembering the horrible moment when Evan had flatly told her he couldn't date her. "I-It's fine. If someone really likes me, they should like the real me."

Tori hugged Cat closer to her so that she was lying on the hospital bed.

"And I love the real you, Cat," she said.

Cat's eyes fluttered shut and she smiled, leaning her head onto Tori's shoulder.

"I love you too, Tori."

**Uh...yeah that was it. I'll be continuing the rest of my stories...eventually. Sorry...:{/ but...Review!**


End file.
